I'll Show You
by PageKarasu
Summary: 3x4 ( AU,yaoi) Quatre gets his heart broken in a relationship he thought was forever. He vowed to never be love's fool again, but things could change when he meets Trowa, the quiet cutie new to the school.
1. Default Chapter

****

~ August 8, 2002 ~

Page: This was one of the first stories that my brain conspired and it ended up being one of those fics semi-lying around. I re-read it and I'm not too fond of it, but hey, what can a girl do? Please… I crave C&C.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

****

I'll Show You

" Hey Q! " Duo shouted as he ran up to the locker with a big four pasted on it. 

" Soooooooooo have you heard? " Duo coaxed, wagging a slender finger in Quatre's face. 

" No, Duo, I haven't and I don't know if I want to. " Quatre replied sullenly as he tossed his anatomy and calculus books in his faded compartment and withdrew his economics book. He handed the big book to his bouncing friend to hold for him. 

"Aww Quatreeee, are still bummin over your ex? " Duo said, emphasizing "ex" by crossing his fingers in front of his face in an attempt to make Quatre smile. 

Quatre looked Duo up and down, then shook his head from side to side.

" Alright Duo, stop bouncing around like a human pogo stick and tell me what I haven't heard. " 

The Arab beauty said, doing everything he could to avoid the question Duo had asked. Duo calmed down a bit when Quatre snatched the econ book out of his hands. He threw his book bag over his shoulder and motioned with a jerk of his head for Duo to follow through the empty halls. 

" Quat, you really gotta get out of this. " Duo looked to him with sympathetic eyes. 

" Duo, I'm fine, it was just that – that… " Quatre sighed, running his hands through his golden locks. 

" You lov- " Duo was cut short.

" What were you gonna tell me about what I haven't heard? " 

Duo knew that Quatre was avoiding the whole ex incident but decided to let it drop. _/ I'll be here to talk when he needs me. / _They were just turning into the cafeteria when Duo opened his mouth to speak once more. 

" Well- " Duo was cut short again. 

He watched as Quatre fell flat on his back, a backpack slammed over his face and a body laid between his legs. 

" Today… is just not my day. " Quatre huffed, voice muffled from the intrusive and heavy object covering his face. 

Duo almost couldn't contain himself, for his lips were twitching with repressed laughter. Quatre moved the backpack off his face slowly and searched his face with his hand to insure all his necessary parts were still intact.

" I think my head is two-dimensional now." 

He quickly sat up at the realization of the weight where he knew there should be none and a hot breath where it DEFINITELY should not have been. 

"Is he out cold? " Duo asked with a smirk… and as if on cue the lump groaned. 

" That was embarrassing." The slender boy mumbled out. 

He twisted his face toward the light. " Oh! This is very embarrassing." He said again in a quiet tone as he observed the situation and the position. 

He tried to get up almost as quickly as he fell down but he found himself in quite a predicament. Both boys' arms and legs were ridiculously tangled with one another's. 

"It's… umm… okay were out early and umm… nobody is around." Quatre replied, even though he felt a blush creeping up on his face. _/ He smells… good. / _

The boy got up slowly, not sure where to put his hands on this stranger and trying so hard not to hurt his neck anymore. 

" I think I strained my neck." The boy whispered. 

Quatre was just about to say something when someone shouting Duo's name interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see as he held the fallen boy up as well as he could by his armpits to keep a reasonable distance between the boy and his own slender legs.

" Hey Q, I'm gonna book it, my fan club is calling." He laughed. " I'll see you…" Duo looked up at the clock on the far wall of the cafeteria, "… In 15 minutes for lunch k? " With that, Duo trotted down the hall to his friend Hilde, the only member of his "big fan club".

Quatre puffed his cheeks and exhaled slowly, reattaching his manners yet still unable to shake the growing annoyance with people lately. _/ Okay, let's make this quick. I'm sorry… hope your okay… see ya round… yada yada yada. / _

"Here let me help you." Quatre offered. 

"No, I'm fine, thank you." The boy said looking down at Quatre, now that he was fully balanced. 

"Wow emeralds." It came out before Quatre could stop it and Quatre put his head down, flushed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." The boys said with slight amusement, trying to catch Quatre's eye. 

Quatre looked up. For a brief moment, the most gorgeous jade eyes fixed themselves on aquamarine ones. _/ He's… beautiful. NO! Quatre… your just on the rebound… no molesting strangers. /_

"Ahh… it's really okay." The blond said breaking eye contact. " I hope your neck is okay." 

"I'm fine. Are you hurt little one?" The lengthy boy asked touching Quatre's arm momentarily. 

He was speechless for a moment. Quatre blushed at the simple question and tilted his head down again so that his bangs covered his eyes. _/ Little one…? I suppose… because I am much shorter but… / _

The boy was unsure if he had said something wrong and he didn't want to ask… so he just stared. 

Quatre looked up when he realized it was so silent he could hear the ticking of the clock across the room. He almost wondered if the tall boy had left him there alone in his thoughts, but he caught those intense green eyes once again. _/ So he's beautiful… I admit it… I said this was going to be quick. What am I still doing here?? / _

" You didn't answer me." That statement threw Quatre right back into reality.

"Huh?" _/ Oh great… real intelligent reply genius. / _

" Are you okay?" 

"Oh, yes, fine thank you."

And that was it. The bell had rung to signify the lunch's beginning and the end of their rather uncomfortable meeting. _/ That was 15 minutes? /_ Quatre thought.

Everyone emerged from their rooms and packed into the dining hall like a bunch of baby chicks waiting for their mama bird to feed them. It was after that thought when he noticed the boy was no longer there. 

It was then that Duo came out of the shadows and jumped on Quatre's back. "Oof! Get off of me you mammoth!" Duo hesitated, noticing the sulking tone hadn't changed and hopped off. 

"Well?" 

" Well, what?" 

"What happened?" Duo asked anxiously.

"Could you be any more vague?" Quatre said sarcastically, tossing a fruit juice on his tray and then throwing one to Duo. 

" What's your interest anyhow?" 

Duo rolled his eyes and blew his bangs up with a puff. " Oh yeah! You still don't know." 

" Know WHAT? You make it sound so important." Quatre said exasperated.

"What you haven't heard yet," Duo said, rolling his wrist, somehow hoping it would jog Quatre's memory. " I mean every time I try a tell ya I get cut- " 

A Chinese boy came up and nodded his head in acknowledgment to Quatre's hello. " So Quatre, did you hear?" The Chinese boy asked Quatre.

"Wu!!!! I was just gonna tell him but everyone keeps interrupting!! SHEESH!" Duo grumped, as he let his bottom lip pout outward. 

The Chinese boy looked at Duo and Duo looked right back. In fact, he couldn't quite place Duo's expression. He nodded his head in dismissal.

After a moment of silence, the Chinese boy, better known as Wufei shook his head for the second time, his reaction being pure disbelief that Duo could be so riled up over the new news. 

Wufei raised his eyebrows and stuck his hand out in a gesture for him to continue. 

Duo clapped and smiled the biggest smile. " WE… got a new student! It's a guy and he's a part of our senior class. He should really hang out with us! I want him to! He seems really cool. I bet you'd like him a LOT!" Duo's smile widened impossibly wider. 

" AW! Duo! That's great! I should meet him." Quatre sincerely smiled. He always liked when new kids came; not that it was his duty or anything, but he liked to make them feel at home.

Duo took his index finger and poked Quatre's chest twice. " You already have and-"

"HEY!!!!!!!!!! MOVE OUT OF THE LINE! There ARE starving people here!" Some girl with long blond hair screamed with a slight emphasis on the word 'people'. 

That got her a death glare from Duo. She didn't know what starving was. / That's the fated word for us orphans. / Well, Duo _was_ an orphan until Quatre found him and took him in.

"Hey! I don't mean to be rude…" he said calmly. "But… SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" 

Quatre made his way toward an empty table and sat down, but not before pulling out an old wooden chair for each boy to sit in. They both said thank you. Quatre nodded quickly. 

"So what do you mean I already met him?" 

" I thought you'd never ask!" Duo smiled. 

" Oh geez already Duo! Do I have to play a guessing game with you?" he said tapping his fist against the table making the trays shake.

Duo glanced at the clock. "YEP!"

Quatre sighed, shaking his head. " Okay… umm, what color hair does he have?" 

"Brown"

" Is he tall or short?"

"Mmm… tall"

" Let's see, I already met the guy? When?"

"Today."

"TODAY??"

"What color eyes?"

" Ooh beautiful ones!"

"That's not answering my question DUO!" / This is getting ridiculous. / He thought, picking at his macaroni and cheese.

"Green. Emerald green" 

Quatre's head shot up. "That boy I ran into before lunch?"

Duo chuckled inwardly at Quatre's reaction. Wufei watched somewhat amused but lost as he ate his food quietly. 

" Yep!" 

"Oh. I just figured he was some kid… I don't know everyone you know." Quatre tried to act nonchalantly. 

Duo laughed out loud this time. 

"What?" Quatre looked at Duo with bafflement. 

" Nothing… nothing at all." 

"NO! What?" Quatre was becoming agitated and insistent. 

Duo laughed on as he turned his head toward the swinging doors… he coughed, "Speak of the devil."

****

~ End Part 1 ~


	2. Part 2

****

~ August 9, 2002 ~

Page: This was one of the first stories that my brain conspired and it ended up being one of those fics semi-lying around. I won't, no matter what, tear this fic up and rearrange it. I suppose I was proud of it when I wrote it and so I'm gonna leave it. I re-read it and I'm not too fond of it now, but hey, what can a girl do? Please… I crave C&C.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

****

~ Part 2 ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre followed Duo's gaze and his eyes fell upon the new student and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks again. _/ What is wrong with me?? /_

The boy went to get something to eat and sat down at an empty table. Quatre frowned at that. Duo watched as a series of expressions crossed his friend's face. It ended with a determined furrow of his brows. 

" I'll be right back Duo…"

Quatre slowly made his way to the table the boy was at. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. He could only pay attention to his goal and to the scraping of his shoe against the squeaky tile. It seemed like every squeak his shoe made, the more attention he drew to himself. Though it was just the attention of the boy. 

Quatre cleared his throat. " Is this seat taken?"

"Uh… no… go ahead." He was taken aback by the golden haired boy's friendliness, he didn't seem too friendly earlier. He watched him as he plopped himself in a wooden chair at his table.

"Um… I think we got off on the wrong foot. Err… rather no foot at all." He mentally kicked himself for saying that. 

"Maybe so." The slender boy said as he looked at the smaller boy intently. 

Well, uh," he coughed again. He tentatively put out a hand. " I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. It's very nice to meet you." He said smiling now. 

__

/ There's the smile. / He tentatively took Quatre's hand in his. Quatre shivered at the contact. " I'm Trowa Barton. Nice to see you again, little one."

Quatre was reluctant to pull away, but he did so anyhow. " Well, Trowa, would you like to come sit with us?" 

Trowa looked hesitant. " Um, thank you for the offer but I'm okay here." 

That made Quatre frown. 

" Well then… I guess I'm just going to sit over here with you. There is no way I am going to leave you here, besides I wanna sit with you. Maybe I can show you around, even if it's just for today."

"…" Trowa didn't know what to say. _/ He's going to leave his friends for a stranger? For a nobody like me? /_

He looked up at Quatre and Quatre ran a nervous hand through his hair. Trowa swallowed hard. And averted his gaze. 

" Okay, I'll be back I gotta get my tray." He said turning away. 

He turned back around quickly, startling Trowa. He wiggled a finger at him and Trowa's eyes widened. "Now don't you go anywhere like you did earlier." Then he winked before he walked to get his tray. _/Maybe I can use a little bit of Duo's charisma to help me out. The wink was good… /_

"I'm gonna go sit with Trowa today k guys?" Trowa watch the two boys nod and smile. _/Good friends. /_

Quatre took a deep breath, pivoted on his right foot and made his way towards one Trowa Barton. 

"So, Trowa." He said as he sat down. Trowa looked up while chewing. " What class do you have next? I'd be happy to walk you to it." 

The boy's politeness and unselfish attitude amazed Trowa even still. He nodded his appreciation and swallowed his food. " I have Economics." 

"Really? Me too! Whose ur teacher?" 

"Um… Professor Adalgaze, room T-4."

" Huh. No kidding. That's my class. Guess you'll get that walk." He smiled.

Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! The bell for the end of lunch had rung and the two got up to throw their trash away. Quatre finished throwing out his trash first so he turned to spot Duo and say bye. Just as he was turning, Duo charged and jumped on Quatre's back again. 

"DUO!!!!! Are you trying to give me a hernia!? GET OFF! You just ate too!!" Quatre wailed. 

Trowa turned to watch them, how could he not, they were making a show of themselves. 

"I'm stronger than I look Duo and you know it! So get off before I throw you off."

"You wouldn't do that Q-man!" Duo cheered as he bounced up and down testing Quatre's strength and even more, his patience.

"Oh, I wouldn't would I?" 

Before Duo could even comprehend it, his butt was plastered to the floor and Quatre laughed a cute laugh. But when he saw the look in Duo's eyes…

Trowa noted that Quatre was indeed stronger than he looked. His thoughts came to a firm halt as soon as he saw Quatre running towards him, flailing arms and all. Trowa would have panicked if he had had the chance. Unfortunately for him, Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and ran like the wind, all the while dragging the poor boy along. 

" Move! Move! Trowa!" Quatre urged "If he can't get to me, he'll go after my accomplice."

Trowa sputtered. "ACCOMPLICE!?"

Quatre turned when they were at the hall's end. "I'm just joking Trowa. He'll go after you cause ur so cute." 

__

/ Oh, sweet Allah! Did that just come out of my mouth?? / 

Trowa blushed a thank you. He put his head down to try to hide it but ended up blushing even more considering the fact they were still holding each other's hands. Trowa squeezed his hand. Quatre looked down at their intertwined fingers and blushed the color spectrum as well. He let go quickly and an awkward silence took over. 

Dun! Dun! Saved by the bell. 

" Hey, come on, let's get ourselves to class." Quatre said hoping to break the tension. 

"Okay." He whispered.

****

~ End Part 2 ~ 


	3. Part 3

****

~ August 10, 2002 ~

Page: This was one of the first stories that my brain conspired and it ended up being one of those fics semi-lying around. I won't, no matter what, tear this fic up and rearrange it all. I will fix minor things however, when I get the chance. I suppose I was proud of it when I wrote it and so I'm gonna leave it. I re-read it and I'm not too fond of it now, but hey, what can a girl do? Please… I crave C&C.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

****

~ Part 3 ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Quatre walked slowly over to his table for three. _/ All the way at the top row… why does it seem so far now? /_ He wondered absently. Tossing his book and bag casually on the floor, he quickly skimmed the expanse of the room for any empty seats. He swiveled his gaze around in the professor's direction catching a glance of Duo walking by from the window. Quatre's brows furrowed at the sight of the braided boy. His shoulders were slouched and he looked as if he had the world on his shoulders. _/ What's up with Duo? /_

His eyes shifted again towards the pedagogue noticing the deepness to his voice. " We have a new student today, class. Please introduce yourself. " 

Trowa came walking in with perfect posture and his hands placed neatly in his pockets. Quatre could barely take his eyes off of him. Looking him over once…twice…three times trying to figure out his fascination with him. His thoughts were flying faster than he could process. He noticed how his hair did something he's never seen before, his bangs more or less covered one of his eyes. They were strange; there's no question about that. They looked sharp and almost choppy but the whole auburn color that it had, threw all negative thoughts out the window. Maybe that's why he was so interested by the boy. Maybe not. Maybe it was his eyes, the first things he saw and can't seem to get out of his mind. Maybe that's not it either. Maybe it is JUST fascination… curiosity. 

" Trowa Barton, it's a pleasure. " Trowa husked out monotonously as he bowed slightly. Quatre heard a few girls giggling and he rolled his eyes. _/ Girls. /_

Trowa came up from his bow slowly catching Quatre looking at him. He had this indescribable look in his eyes. It was stern and predatory yet so warm. Not a soft look, just warm. Involuntarily, Quatre inhaled deeper than he should have. The thought of those warm eyes and then the alternate thought that Trowa's face might twist with a look of disgust because he thought that HE was a lovesick puppy, was something that Quatre couldn't stand. _/ He didn't think I was giggling…did he? … That's silly. /_

"Are you alright Quatre? You look like you might pass out. " The blue-haired girl said, who was sitting to his left. 

" I think that I might… " He murmured to himself, then clearing his throat and turning to her. " No… I'm fine. " 

" That's perfect Mr. Barton, I'm sure you'll be caught up in no time at all. Now…" The professor said while tapping a finger to his chin in contemplation. " Please take a seat, how about… right there, " he pointed. " Right there next to Mr. Winner. I'm sure that he will help you if you have any trouble. Mr. Winner? Quatre Winner? Please raise your hand. " 

Quatre did so without turning. He didn't want to be rude, but then again he was having a tough day today already as it was. 

Quatre put his hand down and turned quite quickly, hearing the footsteps along the long and slender staircase. He saw Trowa with the whole first semester's work that he had missed pacing up to the top row… the row he was at. He then turned even faster, if possible, to his right, staring at the faded yellow and very much empty chair. He blinked. Quatre realized that he was too busy looking for other empty seats throughout his quick scan that he failed to notice the lonesome object right beside him. 

" Quatre… HEY! " The girl snapped her fingers in his face. 

"Aww. I'm sorry Rayne, what were you saying? "

" I was saying… " She went on. Quatre nodded as she spoke even though he was barely listening to her. He heard the chair's legs scrape against the wood floor and his eyes widened. Instead of turning, he let Rayne finish her seemingly long and pointless story. 

" Just give me a call. It's 327-0304. Okay?" He said shakily. 

She smiled sweetly at him and then proceeded in busying herself with the class' upcoming tasks.

Quatre slowly turned himself in Trowa's general direction_. / Why am I so uncomfortable? / _He shifted again while rolling his pencil back and forth against the chipped desk. _/ I dunno. It's not so much uncomfortable; it's… self - conscious. / _And well, who could blame Quatre? Trowa's eyes were burning into him. Keeping his head straight ahead, Quatre let his eyes wander to the corner of his head. He almost didn't notice when Trowa's lips were moving and words were being formulated. 

"You're making quite an impression on the desk there, little one. " Trowa whispered as he reached over, inadvertently brushing the back of Quatre's hand as he took the blonde's pencil away and tucked it nicely behind Quatre's ear. 

Quatre bowed his head giving a quick apology and turned front and center again. The rest of the class was nerve wracking for Quatre. He had made it his top priority to stare and look interested in the blackboard all period long. _/ The blackboard isn't even black… it's an olive green color. / _He thought on. And suddenly, he hoped that every class wasn't like this. 

The end of class finally came and drew Quatre out of his ideas for color scheming patterns for the blackboard. He half expected Trowa to wait for him, but Trowa gathered together all of his books including his two lifetimes worth of homework and without so much as a second glance, headed out of the overly stuffy room. Quatre stood, the backs of his knees pushing out his chair for himself. His hands fisted as he stretched his arms over his head and stifled a yawn. He thought, alabaster tummy showing… _/ I hope Trowa's not mad at me. Then again, I don't know what he thinks. /_ It's all for the new kid he told himself. Just being friendly.

He grabbed his things, set on going to his locker, then walking home. Dragging himself down the long stairway, exiting the classroom, he looked at his shoelaces swaying side to side as he shuffled his feet. He looked up abruptly as his body ran into another's. 

"H...hey Trowa. Um…sorry… again." He said hesitantly. 

"Little One." He said and nodded, as if to say all was forgiven. 

Trowa lingered. He looked down at Quatre and Quatre looked down at his shoes. "Um… I was hoping… see… umm I'm not familiar with the surroundings here. I just want to get to my locker and… can you… could you help me?" Trowa rambled. Quatre looked at his shoes now trying to depict Trowa's phrases to make an actual sentence.

After a moment Quatre looked up. Trowa had no reason to think that Quatre wouldn't help. But he thought it anyway. All of that flew out the window when Quatre looked up at him with a wide smile, bright as the sun. "It is a big place huh?" the blond sunray said. "So what's the number?" 

Trowa just stared. Quatre kind of tilted his head to the side. "Oh, uh what was that?" Trowa said looking into Quatre's eyes. 

" What's the number?" Quatre said again, slightly pointing to the schedule in his hands. 

He looked to Quatre to see what he was looking at and he looked in the same direction, Then back at Quatre. " It's zero-zero-three." 

Quatre looked at him like he had just said something nonsensical. " You're joking Trowa, right?" 

Trowa shook his head no with confusion. 

" My locker is zero-zero-four, meaning your locker," he poked Trowa's chest with a slender finger. " Is right next to my locker." He said pointing at his own chest.Trowa smiled as he tilted his head from side to side wincing as the muscles in his neck tightened. 

Quatre winced when he did. " Come on Trowa. Let's get you settled."

****

~ End Part 3 ~ 


	4. Part 4

****

~ August 10, 2002 ~

Page: This was one of the first stories that my brain conspired and it ended up being one of those fics semi-lying around. I won't, no matter what, tear this fic up and rearrange it all. I will fix minor things however, when I get the chance. I suppose I was proud of it when I wrote it and so I'm gonna leave it. I re-read it and I'm not too fond of it now, but hey, what can a girl do? Thank you all for the reviews. It means a lot to me. So if you're still reading along… please… I crave feedback.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

****

~ Part 4 ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre closed his locker and waited for Trowa while loosening the thin red ties from his uniform around neck his. 

"Can I see your schedule?" Quatre queried. 

Trowa kindly handed it to him. Quatre looked at it and scrunched his cute button nose. The schedule had writing all over the place. Front… back… any spot that didn't already have writing on it. Quatre looked closer. Trowa's locker closed and Quatre looked up. They started walking through the labyrinth called Starlight High and Quatre looked back down continuing to examine the scribbles. 

After finally giving up, " Tro what's all these squiggles?" He stopped himself from continuing. _/ Did I just call him Tro? I just met him. That's like… a pet name. /_

Quatre looked up at Trowa to see what his reaction would be. Quatre didn't mean anything by it after all. It kind of came unconsciously. Trowa looked back at Quatre and raised his eyebrows in a sort of questioning manner. _/Did he just call me Tro? /_ He never had had a nickname of any sort before, it was different. He really never cared for it. But when it came from Quatre… when it came from him, for some reason it made him feel like he was part of something and he couldn't help the tugging at the curve of his mouth. Quatre stared right back, oblivious to what the broad smile and accidental nickname meant to Trowa.

" Just notes that I needed to take. That and classes weren't very interesting today. " 

Quatre nodded and looked back down, trying to look like he really wanted to figure it out. He was scanning over it when he caught his name there. RIGHT THERE! In the corner, right under third period. His brows furrowed. 

" Hey, what's my name on here for?"

Trowa looked surprised. _/ What did I write? /_ Just as kindly as he handed it he took it back. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and sighed with relief. It was just Quatre's name with the class numbers that they shared. 

" I was just reminding myself when I get classes with you." 

"Oh."

They were rounding the corner entering the schools front gates, readying to part their separate ways. 

Quatre watched him. 

Trowa looked back._ / He's really going to make me ask. /_

Quatre beamed.

" Um… Can you help me with some of the work to catch me up?" Trowa asked and feeling terrible for doing just that.

Quatre tried to look shocked. But then he started laughing. " Sure Trowa. Grab what you need and we'll head to my place. Is that okay?" Trowa nodded with relief.

Quatre looked down at the schedule and looked back up after feeling a tap on his shoulder. 

He stared at Trowa's hesitant face. " We need to go back to my locker… I put it all in there… I didn't think. You can just stay; I'll run back. I'm sorry." 

With a giant sigh, Quatre blew his bangs up. He locked an arm with Trowa's and dragged him back through the puzzle of a school to his locker. 

"It's okay!! Sheesh… I told you I'd get you settled. I mean that. You're no bother nor problem to me." He said emphasizing with his free hand. 

" Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door creaked open and Trowa followed Quatre inside carefully. He removed his shoes as Quatre threw his keys on the table by the door. Quatre's house was huge! It looked like a small apartment from the outside but when you get inside, it looked like he owned the whole apartment complex. Quatre noticed his amusement and he hoped to god that Trowa wouldn't interrogate him about it. He didn't want to lose another friend over inherited status. He thought back to his past friends and considered it with only disgust and disappointment. _/ My wealth means nothing to me… and it shouldn't to my friends. /_ As Trowa looked up, his eyes widened imperceptibly at the glass chandelier and the rainbows it painted all over the walls that lead upstairs. He loved that immediately. And if Trowa weren't Trowa, there would have been an audible "OH MY GOD" coming from his mouth. But a soft gasp did well too. Quatre turned around at the noise.

He smiled nervously. " Uh… you like it? It's big considering only Rashid, Duo and I live here." He paused for a moment. " It's real lonely… actually." He finished, his voice traveling from a cheery tone to a rueful one all in a matter of subject change. 

Trowa almost gaped. _/ Duo is the friend from school but who is Rashid? /_ He felt a wave of jealousy overwhelm him. " It's very nice and big." _/ I don't get jealous. What's going on with me? /_

" Glad ya like." Quatre smiled brightly, then slumped his shoulders suddenly as he threw his bag down. 

"I'm beat!! Aren't you? How bout' we try and relax for a little… or at least get comfortable." He said the last part hugging his self. " Hey, Trowa!" 

Trowa looked at him alarmed. Quatre's eyes softened. " I'm sorry, I'm so rude. I'll give you a tour. Sound okay? Maybe we'll even bump into Rashid somewhere." _/ What am I saying? He'll ask about Rashid! I can't lie to him. What am I going to say? Oh yeah… Rashid? He's just a servant of mine. What is it? Am I looking for another challenge? /_ He exhaled loudly, running his fingers through his hair. " This way Trowa." He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre led Trowa around the maze of a house, showing him where everything was. Quatre had always had this motto when it came to others that he didn't know all to well. 'Trust until they give you a reason not to trust. Until or if they break that trust.' Quatre knew very well that it left him vulnerable to pain and heartbreak if they betrayed that trust and he knew very well how that felt. / That won't happen again. I won't fall in love with a traitor. / Still, he wasn't about to stop that from allowing him to live. He just hoped Trowa wouldn't do that to him. He just had a feeling that– that would hit him extra hard. 

Trowa mused. It was a wonderful place, where Quatre lived. Much better than where he lives. His apartment was about a fourth of Quatre's, if even that. Trowa had been emancipated when he was 15 and a half. He had it hard as a kid and he worked his ass off to get where he was today. Though it wasn't much, he took pride in the accomplishments that he made on his own. 

"This is the extra kitchen. I had it put in here to fill all my midnight snack needs." His tummy growled. " My tummy certainly agrees to that." He said, opening the fridge. " Take what you want Trowa. You're welcome to most anything here. I had it put right next to my bedroom so that I could eat in there." He glanced up at Trowa to see complete and utter astonishment on the gorgeous boy's face. 

"You don't even know me and you trust me." It was more a statement to himself than a question. 

They just stared at each other like they didn't know what it was they were to do next. In that moment of silence, Quatre heard labored footsteps and huffs of one very pooped man. Quatre poked his head around the door-less doorframe. He looked around the corner and spied Rashid with what looked like about 10 grocery bags. They were all blocking his face from a view but he would know that 7-foot man from a crowd full of Maganacs. 

"HEY RASHID! Need some help?" Quatre yelled at the top of his lungs. Rashid almost fell backwards at the sudden rise in octaves in Quatre's voice and Quatre heard Trowa jump when the open silverware containers shook. Quatre popped his head back in, looking at Trowa. Quatre had this mischievous grin spread across his face as he brought his index finger to his mouth pressing it slowly against his lips. He took that finger and pointed it over Trowa's chest to the open frame. 

"Rashid…" Quatre teased. He pulled his head to see around the doorjamb once more and Rashid jumped towards him. 

"GAH!" Quatre screeched, as he fell back clutching at his chest. Trowa watched with half astonishment, half amusement as the two began to laugh wholeheartedly. The deep rich voice caught Trowa's attention. Rashid was… well… old. _/ What made me think that Quatre and Rashid were…? / _

"Hello. I'm Rashid. I had no idea Master Quatre was having company." He said still in the midst of laughing. 

"Hello. I'm Trowa. It's a pleasure." Trowa said calmly but with a slight twinkle of contentment in his eyes. 

"Hey Trowa, do you always introduce yourself like that?" Quatre asked suddenly serious as he thought. Quatre had been switching his moods from acting scared and embarrassed to fun and laid back. If he noticed it, surely Trowa did as well and he was sick of being so unsure. Duo had always told him that the best way to be was to be his self. And that's just what he was going to be. 

"No… I don't think so." He said unsure. 

" Master Quatre…wou- " Rashid was cut off. 

"Rashid…" Quatre said in a warning tone. 

"_MASTER_ Quatre…" Rashid said back, mocking his tone. 

Quatre sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine Rashid, fine." _/ he knows I hate being called 'master'/_

Rashid smiled triumphantly. "Master Quatre, would you please help me with YOUR groceries?"

Trowa was through-and-through lost. Master? What was that all about? Was Quatre some kind of Dominator? He squinted thinking about it. Kinky or what? He mentally laughed for drudging up such an idea. But… he had servants? _/ I'll ask him. / _

"Oh! Sure Rashid, I was going to anyhow." Trowa jumped a little at the suddenness of Quatre's reaction.

__

/His moods have been changing like the time… / He shrugged it off and followed Quatre around the hall down to the bags that were overflowing with food and other groceries… lots and lots of food… lots and lots of junk food. He didn't waste any time as he gathered two bags into his arms. He took a glance at Quatre who was carrying three bags then at Rashid who was impossibly carrying five. He suddenly felt like he hadn't felt in a while. Trowa went up to Rashid, who was shuffling across the wood floor unsteadily, then up to Quatre who was doing the same. With such a small body, three bags seemed much for Quatre. Without a word he plucked a bag from each of them. Quatre didn't really know what to do, it was a simple and kind enough gesture but it was unnecessary. He was a guest for goodness sakes! So he tried to grab the bag back. 

"Trowa it's okay." But Trowa just looked at him and walked back toward the mini kitchen. Quatre watched Trowa, now the one walking unsteadily and admiration shone in his eyes. He peered at Rashid when he heard him shuffle the bags he was holding. Rashid looked at Quatre innocently and then smiled knowingly. "What?" Quatre said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes as he turned and made his way into the kitchen. "Don't even say it… don't even say it." Quatre said as Rashid trailed behind him.

Trowa gently rested the bags onto the counter, catching the tons of NERDS packets that fell from under his chin when he put it against the groceries to keep it from toppling over. He looked at them, examining them. The little deformed balls with faces. _/ Why would someone eat these? /_

It was painfully obvious that he had been very deprived in his childhood. Candy was one thing he was deprived from, ' they aren't for you' ' when your older'. Yet his parent's love was another thing he never got any of. _/ They're gone… /_ He tossed the boxes of candy on the counter parallel to the paper sacks and headed back the way he came when he heard a loud yelp. Rashid shook his head and was trying his best to stalk past Quatre and his scattered groceries. Rashid was mumbling something incoherent about Quatre being a spoiled brat. 

" What happened?" Trowa asked as he dropped to his knees and help put various items back in the crinkled paper bag.

" I was teasing Rashid. He's like a big, well, gigantic older brother. Even though he's like 10,000 years old…" Quatre trailed off. Trowa leaned down to rest his rump on the back of his feet and looked at Quatre as he rested his hands, pushing down slightly on his thighs. Quatre stared back blankly at him then went about putting each item in the bag. 

He continued talking, trying to avoid embarrassment. " I got to him. I always can though, its not very hard. It's soooo funny," smiling as he said it. " He bumped me from behind and I dropped everything." He said now covering his mouth with a hand and giggling. Trowa blinked a few times and wondered to himself why he felt the need to be so protective and helpful of the boy. Quatre stared back once again, wondering why he felt the need to explain himself… Well, that didn't bother him, but to tell him everything, to spill his guts out? That's something you don't do everyday to guys you bump into in the halls.

Trowa looked at the plastic object in one of his hands. " Um…" Trowa said in a very unsure manner.

Quatre looked up at him. " What's wro… OH MY GOD!" Quatre squeaked. He couldn't or rather Trowa wouldn't stick around long enough to let him spill his guts about this one. 

****

~ End Part 4 ~


	5. Part 5

****

~ August 14, 2002 ~

Page: Here's chapter five. This was where I left off as far as typing up the story. The rest is written down and all jumbled up, so I have to attempt to sort it all and type it. It may seem like Quatre is very naive and gullible and that he's extremely trusting with Trowa but it's deeper than that, okay? I re-read it and I'm not too fond of it now, but hey, what can a girl do? Please… I crave C&C.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Part 5 ~

Trowa looked at him as if for him to explain and that look in his eyes was beyond description.

/ Shit… / Quatre thought as Rashid came from the door. Rashid's eyes widened imperceptibly. 

" Try to explain that Master Quatre." He laughed as Quatre threw him a dirty look. 

" This isn't funny Rashid." Quatre said to his retreating back.

" Uh." Quatre scratched the back of his head. " You probably don't want to be here or are very uncomfortable or both. I'm really, really sorry."

Trowa didn't do anything he just stared. Not a blank stare or even a disgusted one, just a stare. Quatre was so used to losing people over certain things in his life that he couldn't control. Like liking other boys rather than girls. He didn't see why this would be any different. All he would ever have would be Duo. Duo was just a friend though… and Rashid. And like Quatre told Trowa, Rashid is like a gigantic older brother. Quatre felt trapped all of a sudden. 

He knew it was the most cowardly thing in the world to do but right then, at that moment, he didn't care. He got up quick, broke for his room and shut the door fiercely. The force of the door's slam left the door slightly ajar. Trowa blinked. And blinked again.

He looked down at the objects in his hands for a moment and then began repackaging them and the other groceries into their bags. He carried them into the kitchen giving Rashid a glance before setting them down and opening the freezer. He pulled out the lonesome tub of rainbow sherbert ice cream, setting it down. He proceeded in searching for and filling two bowls to the top, then putting the flimsy carton back. Rashid watched Trowa curiously but Trowa paid him no mind. 

Trowa stopped what he was doing when he remembered something. He snatched a miniature box and opened it. He poured the contents in his palm and looked cautiously at the distorted figures. He couldn't figure for the life of him what anyone sees in candy. He had never actually tasted candy before so he corrected himself and sprinkled the shapely orange and purple capsules into one of the bowls. He even went as far as to debate whether or not he was going to put a few in his. He decided not to. He had no reason to. _/ Not even curious. /_

With that set and the ice cream beginning to melt, he decided to get to where he was going. Trowa passed by Rashid once more, glancing at him shortly. He made his way around the corner and knocked on Quatre's door with his elbow. Without waiting for a reply, he entered and promptly froze. They both froze. 

Rashid chose that moment to walk by, using the excuse of making his way to do his usual sweep of the house. He smiled outwardly at the scene before him. 

" He's a keeper."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa vaguely heard Rashid mumble something as he waltzed by but the sight before him was far more interesting than anything surrounding him. Quatre was standing there, like a wet dream come to life. His shirt, unbuttoned so the sides were open on either side of him and the required red tie that was loosened earlier was still present, but now lightly dribbling down the crease of his chest as if just to taunt Trowa. He was wearing boxer-briefs, Trowa noted as his eyes unconsciously raked down one creamy slender leg that was half out of his uniform pants. A hint of thigh Quatre was trying to pull out constricted when Trowa unceremoniously barged in. The green-eyed boy swallowed, trying to get over the sudden dryness enveloping his mouth and throat. _/ Gorgeous. /_

Quatre figured after the way that he had acted and the things that Trowa had seen that he would have bolted the moment he was out of sight. Maybe even when he was in sight, that is, if Trowa wasn't so damn polite. So he rushed in his room, planning to put on his pajamas and wallow in his depression. But now here he was stuck and in another uncomfortable predicament, to say the least. Half-undressed and Trowa eyes glued to him. / Should I throw a book and yell at him to get the hell out? Should I shriek like a girl and cover myself? Or should I tell him to go grab the chocolate and strawberries and make a buffet out of me? … How about I stick some damn clothes on! / 

Just as the thoughts were running through Quatre's head, Trowa made up his mind for him. He took one more lingering glance and then walked in, setting a bowl of ice cream on the bed in front of Quatre and the other in front of himself. A silver utensil came to Trowa's lips and various pastel colors disappeared into his mouth. 

Quatre stared incredulously at the guy he had just met today who's already seen him in near nudity. It's not like he didn't like the attention and it's not like complete strangers haven't seen him changing in the locker room, but this was just weird. There were no boundaries or OTHER people around to stop him from stripping down naked and doing pelvic thrust near Trowa's seemingly indifferent face. There was no one to stop him from walking over to Trowa and offering himself openly to him. Quatre blushed and scolded himself all in the same instant, his mind coming back to reality. / What is he doing? / 

He decided to voice his thought. " What are you doing?" 

" Eating ice cream." Trowa said, casually stuffing another spoonful in his mouth. " I brought some for you too." 

"Th…thanks? You're still here?"

"Mhm. Just waiting for you to finish so we can study." 

Quatre stuck a hand to his head. " Are you the same Trowa that was just out there?" He asked pointing to the closed door. 

"Yes."

"How come you're not running?"

Trowa watched Quatre ready to tease him to death, but then he saw the true confusion and hurt in Quatre's face and decided to stop playing. " Why would I run? There is no need for me to run away from you."

" But…" Quatre interjected, desperate for understanding.

" Hurry and change so we can get started and eat this ice cream before it becomes soup." 

Quatre's eyes moved back and forth quickly as he looked at the ground trying to comprehend. He almost cried out loud at the realization. / He's still here! This hasn't ever happened before. It's too good to be true. / He smiled. 

" Thank you Trowa." He said letting the T-shirt he was holding fall over his head. He tied the drawstrings on the flannel pajama pants and sat on the bed almost knocking over the ice cream. Quatre eyed his food; suddenly mixing any missed NERDS quickly into the bowl and letting a spoonful have the pleasure of meeting his mouth. 

" This stuff… this stuff is the best." Quatre said, with that slight glow back on his face. 

He stopped a moment; eyeing Trowa who had no expression on his face but who seemed to be enjoying observing him. Quatre thought for a moment. 

" Oh. I'm such a terrible host. I'm sorry about before... did you want to change into something too?" He asked tugging on the bottom of his shirt for emphasis.

" It's okay. I have a feeling that your clothes won't fit me Quatre."

Unexpectedly, Quatre was nose to nose with Trowa before he could even finish his sentence. Trowa was taken aback by the sudden movement but made no motion as to lean away. He could feel how his and Quatre's bangs clashed, ruffling and tangling together much like their limbs had earlier that day.

" Trowa."

" Hmm…?" 

" Not to sound weird or anything because I know that we just met but…"

" Yes?"

Quatre blinked a few times before responding. " Just, promise me that we can be friends. Friends for a long time. I don't have many you see and so far you seem surreal." _/ but we'll see. /_

Trowa didn't know what to say. I mean yes! Of course. His mind wandered as he noticed that Quatre's face so close to his. He could almost kiss him if he wanted to, all he had to do was push forward… _/ Okay... I'll do it… why not…/_

" Why is that?" Quatre asked, interrupting Trowa's avid plan. 

" What? Oh, I just don't judge people before I get to know them. I'm cautious of whom I befriend anyhow."

Quatre asked the question he knew would come next. " Why did you pick me then?"

Trowa picked the bowls up and placed them aside on the nightstand. " Just know that I'll be here little one."

Quatre surprised Trowa by giving him his first and biggest hug of his short-lived life and it thrust them both flush against the bed. Trowa hesitantly brought his hands around Quatre's back, as if he wasn't sure how to give a hug. Having never been hugged before, he decided right then that he liked it. _/ He's comforting… he's so nice… I'm not going to let go. /_

A sigh came from the blonde's mouth as he began to pull himself away. Just when Trowa was marveling in the nicety of the embrace, he reluctantly pulled back as well.

Quatre sat back and gazed at him with admiration. " So I can tell you anything without you freaking out right?"

" Yes, you can." Trowa said reassuringly.

Quatre gulped, not knowing exactly how to put a stranglehold on this situation. He'd never done it before and so he struggled for the words. Not saying the words but _how_ to say them. He stared down at Trowa who was still lying along his bed. Dirty thoughts already running through his head. 

" Could you ah… sit up for this? " 

Trowa sat up. He looked Trowa directly in the eyes, hiding nothing on his face.

" I know that I've known you for only one day. It feels like I've met you before or at least seen you," the tiny Arab said as he ran his fingers through his hair. " And I know that it seems weird that I'm suddenly making declarations, but I figure that knowing that you have been all sorts of nice to me, that I should be open with you about myself. I think I owe you an explanation about what you found. " 

Trowa nodded. 

" In simplest terms… I like boys." 

__

/ There I said it. It was said. Said it was. / What else could he say? He was sure Trowa was clever enough to place the pieces in their respective places. It was blunt, inclusive and it was anything but a simple concept. 

Quatre fidgeted waiting for a reaction and was vastly surprised when Trowa answered the assertion promptly. 

" I know, I had a tube of lubrication and something that I think might be a," he blushed deep as he said it, " a dildo in the bag. " Trowa moved his head up and down. " I know." 

__

/ How do I take that? Talk about declarations… Do I take it as anything at all? / Quatre thought. He didn't know what else to do to ease his mind and Trowa's, so he smiled. _/ What if I ask him to use it on me… /_

A silence stretched over for a few minutes and Trowa decidedly broke the silence. " Think it's time we study? " 

" I was thinking just that." 

****

~ End Part 5 ~

**__**

Note: I won't continue posting if I don't get reviews. I find that pointless, so please continue to do so. It is greatly appreciated.


End file.
